


Crimson Night

by Sharku



Series: LoL : A collection of short stories [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Fetish, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Honor, Lore related, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, One Shot, Pride, Shen Top, Sub/Dom undertones, Zed Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: Forced to face their demons Zed and Shen meet at the temple where the Shadow Master resides, realizing their souls were connected by fate in the beyond.





	Crimson Night

**Author's Note:**

> The blood is kept to a minimal, although I don't think it matters that much anyway.
> 
> Have some angsty ionian boys not talking about their feelings.
> 
> Wrote the start for this on Christmas and thought I'd turn it into a normal fict <3

_Shen & Zed_

It never felt _easy._  
  
The temple was shrouded in the dead of night, leaving only hints of light from the lanterns carefully moving in the wind. A room of wooden floor and walls was where they met.  
  
He was always there, in a weird way, even if not physically. Especially at times like these where Shen didn't want any sort of relief, it was just purely out of the fact that the blue glow from _his_ eyes never disappeared from The Shadow Master's sight.  
  
He was just there, always. Staring, _judging._  
  
It felt dark. The Shadow Master's heart felt heavy.  
  
"Shen" A name would be called. It's no doubt that that voice belonged to a dear friend, a friend whom Shen had long-lost. There was never a touch nor a gesture of any sorts. It was just a mindless game they played until one perishes.  
  
"You came" The Shadow Master's voice seemed to be in disbelief. Why? Shen didn't understand it, he never will, Zed's oblivious to any circumstances.  
  
The Eye of Twilight met the gaze of his old dear friend, eyes of a murderer, an intimate killer of sorts. Their bond was outwordly, something different, indescribable and intoxicating, something that kept them tied tighter together. For a fact, they could not get rid of each other, of their feelings.  
  
There was also this barrier of hate. Of _regret._ Of _anger and anguish._  Of  _sadness._  
  
Shen never noticed how Zed looks at him. It's not the same as before. Before all of this Zed's gaze would soften as soon as his eyes met Shen's, back at the temple they would share a laugh, The Shadow Master's voice would be soft, even if he did look rough. Back then the blue ninja had realized what power Zed holds inside of him, how it's eating its way out of his body in the most violent way possible. It seemed that Zed longed for him, every night quietly standing by the doorway and waiting for the blue ninja to open the door. Shen, knowing his pain well, held him. Now it's all just  _disgust,_ filled with such hate.  
  
"I am here to forgive, Zed" A deep, soothing voice, one that Zed remembers well. It's like a melody stuck in your head on repeat. The Shadow Master knew it so well, it was clouding his judgment.  
  
_"Forgive?"_  A mocking tone, in disbelief, watching the man before him as if he was his father, "I don't need your forgiveness" Zed scoffed, glaring at The Eye of Twilight.  
  
Shen closed his eyes. He doesn't understand. Zed never did, because he only hears what he _wants_ to hear.  
  
A hand was raised. _Steady._ It belonged to Shen, who offered Zed something else. Something he used to crave. Something that he remembers so well. Shen knows how to manipulate The Shadow Master, how easy and blind he is to his anger. It's not a matter of combat or certain words, it's really just provocation of sorts, more exactly the kind Zed is weak to.  
  
_So prideful._ The Eye of Twilight saw potential in that pride. It's like armor — it protected him all this time. It feels strange to stand before him like this — hand extended as if to give him what he really wants.  
  
"It is not out of pity, if you were thinking that," Shen never left his gaze. He wouldn't dare to, Zed was such a perfectionist, "I want to bring you back with me"  
  
_Yes,_ it was naive to _say._ It always was. The reply doesn't change. Zed thinks Shen is so blind to change, that he doesn't notice how quickly the things you build are crushed to dust. He believes in idiotic reasoning; Akali was the one behind it, she is the same as her master.  
  
"Fool" Zed says the same, in the same tone, same glare. He never reaches out to take Shen's hand. "I have found my power. My purpose. I will never leave my clan and go back to what you destroyed," The Shadow Master claimed, "I despise you. There is not place for you here. Leave or be killed"  
  
An empty threat that ment nothing to Shen.  
  
Like always, it was just something Zed was used to repeating over and over again. But he never raised his blade. Even if he did, when it ended up near Shen's throat, Zed would hesitate. He _couldn't_ do it.  
  
Shen sighted, taking a step forward to break this uneasy tension between them. Zed hated feeling cornered. His back firmly pressed against the wall, hands raised to his shoulders and the blade sharp.  
  
The Eye of Twilight didn't back away, a hand daringly getting closer. A sharp slash cut through fabric, leaving a mark on skin. It was always Zed's blade who spilled blood first.  
  
Blood droplets slowly formed, soaking through the blue. Zed didn't hesitate. Shen still tried to reach out, pressing his hand against the sharp blades the Master of Shadow was pointing at him. They dug into his skin, _painfully,_ but Shen never left Zed's gaze, the red seemed darker each second, such hate that was never there _before._  
  
Zed seized his weapon. The blades ended up alongside his hips. Shen's fingers touched The Shadow Master's body; blood dirtied every spot, leaving marks on armor. The Eye of Twilight knew how much Zed was craving him, how much his body unwillingly reacted to his touch, how hungry his gaze was once fingers brushed up against his neck.  
  
"Do not touch me" Zed's voice was firm, hand pried off Shen's not to touch him again, "I will kill you"  
  
"You will not" Shen watched him, cornered, like a scared animal.  
  
"Do not provoke me!" Zed shouted, kicking Shen down to the ground, blades to his throat; "I will end your miserable life!"  
  
"Kill me" Shen extended his hand through Zed's blades towards The Shadow Master's neck, not enough to reach him, "End it here, Zed"  
  
Zed froze up. His body felt heavy again, breathing unsteady. _Blue._ All he sees is this disgusting _blue,_ imprinted in his mind; stiched inside like some sort of nightmare. He can't get rid of this man before him.  
  
_It was his own shadow._ Shen was always there. Why the provocation, Zed didn't understand. _Does he want to end his life like this?_  
  
"My death will end it all for you, Zed" A soothing voice, calming, yet it only brought Zed so much rage. His insides twisted, pressing the blade onto his neck. This is all it took. Shen didn't flinch, he wasn't afraid of death. It didn't frighten him as much as it did Zed; even the Master of Death had to be _afraid_ of it. The afterlife was nothing but endless wondering in a deep, dark void. The Eye of Twilight saw it many times before, as his journeys beyond were something so terrifying for Zed to grasp. Because of this The Shadow Master could not achieve greater power.  
  
A warm hand pressed against cold metal — Zed's mask. Shen lifted it, but before he could take it off The Shadow Master grabbed his wrist, demanding to stop. Shen didn't stop.  
  
Zed plays the role of lamb. _He's innocent._  
  
The Shadow Master hates it. He hates how calm Shen is. It aggravates Zed how oblivious and collective he is, how those blue eyes _never_ even show a hint of anger.  
  
It was a gaze he only saw once. After his father's death, when Shen was to become The Eye of Twilight. Only then did the blue seem to become something hateful, something that had left The Eye of Twilight with an empty, cold mind, rationality.  
  
Zed _craved_ to see that expression again.  
  
A hand daringly moved again, watching doubt show up in Zed's eyes. Then there was this bare second that the red ninja let go of Shen's wrist that he was still holding, blades to his own sides as that intoxicating touch of the blue ninja ran through The Shadow Master's  _thighs,_ nails digging into the red cloth of his pants, eyes never leaving him. How disgusting.  _Indespicable._ Why does The Shadow Master _crave_ it?  
  
Shen's strong palms grasped Zed's inner thighs, tightening his grip just slightly when he saw Zed fixate his gaze back on him. There was a hint of breath, an exhale, a groan, which seemed to spur Shen on more. The blades were still not retracted into their holsters, dangerously close to Shen's ribs on both side. It seemed like Zed was enjoying _this,_ whatever _this_ was to Shen.  
  
The Eye of Twilight was calm. Even if his beloved friend decided to slice the cloth protecting his ribs with the skin along with it, ending his life as painfully as he could manage, he would not mind at all.  
  
It is better to surrender with honor.  
  
"You are _weak_ " Zed said, a mocking glare was met with calm blue eyes.  
  
"I may be," Shen answered, feeling those sharp and polished blades dig into his sides, the blood dripping slowly downwards, soaking into the blue cloth of the blue ninja's armor, "But we are equals in all aspects"  
  
Zed growled, blades pressing with force and leaving claw marks on his ribs, skin ripped so easily, "Do not make it sound as if we are the same," watching Shen's face twist _ever so slightly_ because of the pain made Zed's blood boil, "We are nothing alike!"  
  
How _quaint,_ Shen thought. It feels as thought it's a  _dèja vu,_ a situation that happened so many times before in the past. It's a circle they were ment to be inside of, where everything happens all the same as it did before. This situation was the same as it always was, _what was wrong?_  
  
_Blue eyes never left Zed's._ He was still forcefully digging into The Eye of Twilight, until a hand grabbed The Shadow Master's mask harshly, ripping it off of his face. Another swipe by Zed's blade, and he was so sure Shen wouldn't grab it, but he _did,_ hand to blade yet again in a dance as the blue ninja stared into the red glow of his eyes. Blood _ran_ down Shen's naked palm downwards to silver metal, feeling stinging pain.  
  
White hair, so _pure_ it would mistakenly make you think of silk. Eyes, crimson red, dyed with blood. His features have changed as slightly dark circles ran under his eyes, making Shen think he hasn't slept ever since he left. It was him — Zed, _the one_ Shen grabbed, _the one_ he saw back in the temple. It was _him, unmistakingly, him,_ which angered The Eye of Twilight. This isn't what he _was._ He was _not_ a killer, _not_ a rebel. Misunderstood, he sought power. Yet Shen offers him forgiveness in time, Zed is once again powerless to take it.  
  
"Release!" Zed ordered.  
  
To no avail. Shen was the one who grabbed the blade harder, overpowering The Shadow Master's strength and pushing him over. A tight grasp by Zed's blades and another sharp slice, _stinging pain_ like fire burning through skin.  
  
"I will not"  
  
The Shadow Master grit his teeth.  
  
Shen didn't mind, he didn't mind the pain, as long as Zed was here. So stubborn, yet the clink of metal was that of Zed's blades. The Eye of Twilight, still grasping the blade threw it to the side, far from Zed's reach. This was enough blood, for now, it was a certain limit.  
  
The blood slowly made its way on Zed's chest, watching Shen's palm grasp the newly formed wound across his chest, the surrounding skin reddened quickly. It was deep, yet The Shadow Master was enticed by the sight of the blue ninja's face in pain. This fight was exhausting, both mentally and physically, but The Eye of Twilight only replied with such a softness, such poison — it drove the man below him insane.  
  
"Our fates are connected," Shen spoke, glancing down at his palm soaked in crimson, "You cannot escape it, just like me"  
  
The man below him only hurried his last blade left, shouting in anger, "Fate is a thread made to be cut by the sharpest blade!"  
  
"Sharpest indeed," Shen smiled, somehow  _lightheartedly,_ closing his eyes, "I wish you had spoken these words back in the temple"  
  
"You are weak to change. You never were your father, you never will be"  
  
"I never wanted to become him, but it was time I faced my demons," The calm ninja removed his palm that was leaning over Zed's body next to the shoulder. He sat down on his knees, both arms on his lap, "You will be the one to end my life"  
  
_A sincere smile,_ pupils flickering like the lanterns above them. It seemed as though Shen lost his mind, Zed could not for one second believe what he was saying.  
  
The Eye of Twilight sat still, his breath somewhat heavy, wound pumping blood down to Shen's stomach, soaking fabric and staining the metal.  
  
_An honorable death?!_ Is this his way of an ill joke?! Zed grabbed the cloth sticking to his skin, tugging Shen upwards from his knees just slightly, eyes fixated on each other.  
  
"You are _a coward,_  end your own life with your own blade!"  
  
A blink, Shen's blue eyes seemed brighter than daylight. _Yes,_ Zed was right. _Maybe asking for this was a coward's way out._  
  
"I cannot be the one to do it" Shen said, staring into Zed's crimson eyes, "Our souls are connected beyond this world"  
  
The Shadow Master's face twisted into _disgust,_  "Maiden's tales of the beyond do not work on me, Shen"  _What does he take him for?_  
  
"The bond will brake if one perishes" Shen exhaled again, the stinging pain left nothing but a shortness of breath, palm gently grasping the wound again just to make it a bit easier to breathe, Zed had let him go. The blue ninja sunk to the ground, gasping, "Death is nothing to me"  
  
_A pause._ Then, as if a blue moon had washed the temple room, illuminating them both, a hand struck skin harshly. A groan, pain, then blood - it should end here, Shen thought. _A descent into inferno._  
  
It took a few seconds for him to realize Zed was on top of him again, hips locked tightly with Shen's. A spare gauntlet of Zed's cut through The Eye of Twilight's armor, eyes showing nothing but rage.  
  
It didn't take long before The Eye of Twilight was half naked in front of The Shadow Master, harshly panting because of the pain coursing through his body and the blood covering Zed's gloved hands.  
  
_Skin._ Those eyes drove Zed _insane._ Every second passing The Shadow Master found himself digging into his wound, enjoying how much pain his beloved felt.  
  
" _Zed,_ " Shen called out to him, a hand carefully reaching out to touch his cheek, yet unable to reach ended up on The Shadow Master's thighs, "What is it that you _want?_ "  
  
_Power._  
  
Zed didn't answer, watching the blue ninja lift himself on his elbows, trying his best to not agitate the wound.  
  
" _Tell me_ " Shen demanded, "Tell me you crave it as much _as I do_ "  
  
The Shadow Master turned his gaze away, trying to avoid this honesty in his blue eyes. _Does he crave it?_ Every second he breathes, every fight he partakes in those blue eyes never leave his side.  
  
When Zed left Kusho's temple the gaze they both last shared bounded them by the throat like a leash. No matter how long they were apart, fate had a different plan to bring them back together with the same hate.  
  
Truth was _never_ spoken. There was never a point in any of their lives to speak honestly to each other, say too much or spill too much of each other's blood.  
  
Coal black hair was touching Shen's neck, lips slightly parted to catch his breath, glowing eyes staring with a fever.  
  
_This was it. A beginning to an end._  
  
A cold breeze passed them both, but Shen was captivated with Zed _undressing_ in front of him in a hasty manner, palm grasping The Eye of Twilight's crotch just right in front of his own. With a bit of grace Zed pried off his armor, feeling Shen's palms run down his back, tracing every scar he hadn't seen on him yet.  
  
The air between them was so tense, Zed was _too impatient,_ grabbing the blue ninja's crotch tightly, rubbing through the cloth.  
  
"Tell _me,_ " Shen's nails dug into The Shadow Master's upper back, running down it harshly, "Tell me what you want, _Zed_ “  
  
_Control._  
  
The Shadow Master did not answer, growling under his breath as that bloody hand of his ran over both of their cocks, rubbing energetically. Zed craved more, something dangerous, teeth sinking into Shen's shoulder like a beast, leaving a nasty mark.  
  
Then there was breath; a gasp as the blue ninja never left the shadow's gaze. It was intoxicating how much they both craved it, Zed however had too much _pride_ to admit to it.  
  
This was not enough. _It never fucking was!_  
  
Zed left another bite mark, knife digging into skin again as Shen groaned in pain, squeezing their cocks harder together, trying to keep a steady rhythm but the pain was making him dizzy.  
  
The blade was quickly thrown away by a single swipe, grabbing The Shadow Master's hand and pushing him harshly against the wooden floors, hand behind his back. Zed groaned at his jaw hit the wood, stinging.  
  
"I hate _you_ " Zed said, feeling The Eye of Twilight hover over him with his broad shoulders, tongue pressing against the back of his neck and biting down hard, forcing a moan from The Shadow Master.  
  
Shen didn't take it to mind.  
  
"I cannot say the same, _I-_ " Shen touched his chest, the blood hasn't seemed to have stopped pouring, _time was limited,_  "I want to touch you" An exhale, holding his arm firmly so Zed wouldn't escape.  
  
Another bite, going down his spine, making Zed painfully groan, feeling his shoulder twist in pain together with the arm the blue ninja was grasping. The Shadow Master grit his teeth together, not letting one inch of breath escape, the heat between them never fading.  
  
Yet, The Shadow Master _gave in._ The feeling of his skin being bled out by Shen was arousing him more than it should have, his tongue running over wounds felt like _ecstasy._ It wasn't _enough,_ not yet — Zed's voice was heard and Shen's breath on his ear was _painful._  
  
Fingers found a weak spot, digging into his waist harshly until Zed arched his back properly, grinding against Shen's hard cock, making the pleasure a tad more enjoyable for him.  
  
_No more blood._ Shen couldn't help but to feel dizzy, hearing his beloved's voice echo through the wooden room. The only thing separating them from the world was a paper door, the lanterns above their heads in candle light.

" _Shen,_ " A moan, the blue ninja looked at Zed's face from the side, red to his ears with a bloody chin, " _I crave you_ " His voice rung through Shen's ears, making him think this wasn't real anymore.  
  
Fingers pressed against Zed's entering, blood along with it. He was tight, but the heat inside him felt better than the one they were in right now, inner walls hugged Shen's fingers softly. The Eye of Twilight leaned over Zed's body reacting violently, "Do not bite your hand" His tone was so low that Zed felt _uncomfortable_ hearing it.  
  
Teeth sunk into flesh, making sure not one sound came out. Shen couldn't stand that, he never wanted to _hurt_ him.  
  
Zed felt his bloody fingers in his mouth, wrapping around his tongue in demand. They had nothing else, this heat had to be dealt with, the pain had to turn to pleasure.  
  
Shen couldn't stand not seeing The Shadow Master's face.  
  
It was a tad better, three fingers fit as Zed let out another hard groan when the blue ninja rubbed a sweet spot with his fingers, letting go of The Shadow Master's hand and carefully took them out. A feeling of emptiness was soon filled with something much more painful, forcing Zed to bite his own palm harsher.  
  
_Skin on skin,_ Shen was ever so slightly inside of The Shadow Master and the tightness was so addicting he could not proceed to think _straight,_ sweat running down his collarbone to his wound.  
  
The Shadow Master grasped the ground with his now free hand, feeling that huge cock press _inside_ of him, twisting his stomach in knots until it turned into burning movement.  
  
But that too faded away in what seemed like eternity, when Zed could finally take in his whole length inside of his body. Shen moved so _mercilessly,_ pounding into him and straining his own wound to a limit.  
  
The bloody palm was replaced with The Eye of Twilight offering his own, moving his hips energetically against Zed's while he was leaning over The Shadow Master's body. Zed's teeth sharply sunk into the back of his palm, moans slipping past together.  
  
They were both in their own world, yet alone at the same time.  
  
_This was sure an end to what they both started._  
  
Another few thrusts, Shen gave no warning as he pulled all of his length out, finishing on top of Zed's ass, harshly panting as the pain was so _numb._  
  
The Shadow Master turned to his side, feeling a tug by his thighs spreading him wide. That earned Shen a harsh _bite_ on the collarbone, making him groan as their chests stuck together with the blood, sharing a kiss that seemed like a _goodbye._  
  
A palm helped Zed off, seeing his face while he came in Shen's palm made The Eye of Twilight melt, a chuckle and a gasp was heard before those feverish crimson eyes were filled with lust and exhaustion.  
  
Shen's body weight shifted on top of The Shadow Master's. They were both left with nothing but each other's breath, the rising of each other's chests.  
  
_There was silence._ Then, Shen lifted himself up to look at Zed still panting, catching his breath, flushed skin and such _a provocative_ gaze. His eyes seemed such a soft red now, half lidded, staring at Shen's _blue eyes._  
  
Fingers brushed up against Zed's cheek gently, watching his expression not change one bit. The Eye of Twilight never wished for anything else _but_ to hold him, give him such pleasure.  
  
"I cannot come back" The blue ninja said calmly, "This will too become a memory"  
  
The assassin seemed blank, touching Shen's wound, "Then find me in the beyond"  
  
_The beyond?_ Shen's eyes widened, not understanding what Zed ment by that.  
  
"You are a traitor like your bloody father," The Shadow Master frowned, "I will kill you if you turn to be like him"  
  
_Ah, that's right._ Shen smiled, his eyelids getting heavy, dangerously close to leaving his body, "I am ready to pass on"  
  
A harsh grab by Shen's neck forced him to open his eyes, met with only the same _crimson_ glow, "I will accept your passing only if your sword steals my life away first"  
  
They shared a kiss, _a longing one,_ full of regret. The wind made the air cold, Zed's palm dug into Shen's black hair, _pulling him_ closer to his body. _It wasn't right._ It wasn't what they both _wanted._ Yet this kiss had left them both so incapable of sharing the last words that needed to be said.  
  
A pull away left them both hungry for more, _sinking_ into each other. The door slightly creaked, but the two could not hear it.  
  
It had started to rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it, I appreciate it <3


End file.
